Storm & hurricane
by Futilement moi
Summary: [Fragments] Et puis, qu'était ce donc que l'amour ? Une illusion de plus qui disparaissait sous les larmes de pluie, une désillusion préméditée, une blessure à venir. De tangible, il n'y avait que nous. (...)
1. Storm & hurricane

**_Hello hello, un petit OS sans prétention jailli d'une nuit d'insomnie. Je lis beaucoup sur le personnage de Rosier en ce moment, et même si je n'ai pas envie d'écrire spécifiquement sur lui, l'envie de lui donner une sœur m'a bien plu. Ma playlist tournait autour de Hurricane de Fleurie, et beaucoup beaucoup de Ruelle pour l'ambiance sombre et épique. Bonne lecture_** !

* * *

Je n'avais pas dit non.

J'étais gentiment restée transparente et silencieuse dans cet entre deux gris verdâtre, et eux m'avaient prise pour acquise. J'étais leur chair et leur sang. La fierté d'un nom trop lourd pour moi. Le destin d'une cause que je ne savais ni embrasser ni renier. J'étais restée là, froide et friable dans ce milieu pas si juste qui était comme un souffle coupé, un pas de danse raté.

J'avais respiré la colère et la haine, l'ivresse du pouvoir et des certitudes. J'avais effleuré l'orgueil et la noirceur, la fierté bravache et la prestance de la nuit. J'avais goûté du bout des lèvres la saveur de la nuit, du secret et des violences cauchemars. J'étais restée, un peu en retrait mais là quand même. Trébuchante et pâle, mais belle et sereine comme on me l'avait appris toute ma vie.

Et pour le monde entier, j'étais faite pour ça, née pour ça.

Toi, tu avais serré ma main, esquissé ce début de sourire que tu ne destinait qu'à moi. Et mon cœur s'était gonflé de joie et fierté, me confortant dans ce non-choix. Tu étais tellement plus. Plus beau que Rabastan, plus fort que Mulciber, plus calme que Bella, plus courageux que l'ensemble des hommes et femmes drapés de noir autour du feu ce soir-là. Tu étais mon héros, le seul homme de ma vie, et je t'aimais de cet amour inconditionnel qu'ont les enfants, les innocents. Parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre.

Tu étais ma moitié, ma force et ma noirceur, mes nuits infinies, j'étais ton miroir, ta chaleur et ta douceur, l'éclat de la lune et toutes les étoiles.

Le monde entier nous connaissait au pluriel, sous ce nom qui exultait le pouvoir et le noir.

Nous étions les Rosier.

Erin, Evan.

Les jumeaux Rosier.

Rien ni personne ne viendrait au milieu de ça.

Ensemble nous avions fait trembler les frontières de la nuit, saccagé les aurores et nos printemps. De la tour d'astronomie d'où je récitais les étoiles, au stade de Quidditch où tu devenais le vent, au cœur de la Forêt interdite où j'apprenais l'obscurité, de l'humidité des cachots aux hautes lumières des réceptions mondaines, des fous rires de la Salle sur demande aux soirées très privées, très pures, très décadentes des Grandes familles. Nous avions tout fait ensemble. Construit une nouvelle légende sur les cendres de l'histoire familiale. Nous nous étions appris et protégés toute notre vie. Jamais très loin l'un de l'autre, jamais trop longtemps.

Dans le reflet rougeoyant des braises, j'admirais la force de tes épaules, la musculature puissante de ce corps qui avait protégé le mien si souvent. Tes cheveux bruns en bataille, ta mâchoire carrée, la froideur de tes yeux si noirs. Je connaissais par cœur les cicatrices qui barraient tes mains, la chaleur de tes paumes qui avaient séché mes larmes si souvent, la douceur de tes doigts lorsque tu les passais dans mes cheveux. Et je riais de ces femmes qui osaient prétendre te posséder pour une nuit ou pour un mois. Tu étais mien, intrinsèquement. J'étais tienne, absolument. Je connaissais le goût de ton sang car il était mien. J'étais ton double, ta symétrie parfaite. Rien n'y personne n'aurait pu venir entre nous.

. . .

_T__u étais une flamme dansante, une étincelle sombre et froide. Magnifique. Tu me souriais en plissant le nez comme une enfant par dessus ton café, et j'étais entier par ta simple présence. Je te regardais être avec cette grâce éthérée et vicieuse qui n'appartenait qu'à toi. Tu étais une lame acérée et farouche, un monstre d'implacabilité. Tu étais la lumière nocturne, froide et sans concession d'une pleine lune. Tu vivais au rythme de l'océan et du vent, sauvage et libre sans te soucier du regard des autres. Louve silencieuse, tu n'avais pas besoin d'étaler ta puissance. Ta morgue restait en retrait, et pourtant ta présence faisait vibrer nos nuits. Tu dansais pieds nus dans les vagues, tu mordais les aurores, lacérais nos crépuscules. Tu me calmais d'un souffle, d'un murmure. Tu détruisais d'un regard, d'un haussement d'épaules. Insolente créature, indolente petite fille qui n'écoutait jamais rien n'y personne.__Je n'avais jamais oublié la fureur de Père. Tu étais revenue un beau jour, ton bras droit entièrement ciselé de tatouages. Dans les plus belles nuances de gris, au milieu d'une géométrie sacrée, tu avais écrit notre histoire. Les loups sous le ciel, la lumière de la lune, le vent dans les arbres, le rythme des vagues sur le rivage, la noirceur du monde, du bout de tes doigts jusqu'à la pointe de l'épaule. Trois jours et trois nuits de travail pour un artiste moldu que tu n'avais pas laissé vivre après. Et les hurlements de Père avait fait éclater les fenêtres, te tirant un soupir. Moi je t'avais trouvée belle, tes longs cheveux noirs descendant en cascade jusqu'à tes reins, ta peau hâlée de passer tant de temps dehors, l'ombre de l'encre sous la blancheur du coton de ton tee-shirt, les bagues d'argent à tes doigts, la veste en cuir négligemment jetée sur tes épaules. Tu m'avais souri de cet air mutin qui n'existait que pour moi, et je t'avais aimé encore un peu plus fort. Ma sœur. _

. . .

Alors j'étais restée. Absorbée en toi, en nous. J'étais restée, et la question n'avait jamais réellement été posée. Être à toi, être nous, était d'une évidence telle que je n'avais même pas vraiment hésité. Nous étions les Rosier. Craints, respectés, enviés. Nous étions les enfants de la Nuit et des Larmes. Survivants d'une lignée en miettes, en cendres, derniers représentants d'une famille à genoux. Quel miracle nous avait fait si forts, si froids, si tranchants ? Quelle miséricorde s'était abattue sur nos gènes pour faire ressortir ce que la Pureté du sang avait de plus beau ? Une magie si puissante, une noirceur si pleine. J'avais vite compris que mon potentiel magique explosait avec les cycles lunaires, j'avais pressenti les fureurs de la Terre et les avais faites miennes. J'avais plongé les mains dans la cendre, déterré les trésors enfouis de la mémoire des Anciennes, des premières hérétiques qui avaient fini dans les flammes. J'avais redecouvert la Magie sauvage et instinctive, la sorcellerie d'antan qui n'était que le reflet de la toute puissance de la Nature. J'étais la pluie, le vent, les frémissements des forêts, le rugissement du fauve. Et tu étais au contraire ce si puissant enchanteur, si fin, si délicat. Tu avais cette compréhension innée de toutes les subtilités des sortilèges et enchantements, de l'essence même de ce qu'on tentait vainement d'inculquer aux médiocres élèves de Poudlard. Chacun des gestes de ta baguette était une œuvre d'art en soi. Je n'avais jamais oublié ; les applaudissements de Flitwick- _Oui, monsieur Rosier, c'est **ça**. C'est exactement **ça**_! - le hochement de tête appréciateur de Dumbledore, les félicitations du jury aux Aspics. Tu étais le meilleur. Plus fort, plus retors, plus intelligent que tous les hommes et femmes drapés de suffisance cette nuit là.

Nous étions promis aux plus hauts sommets. L'évidence de notre supériorité écrasante éclatait des couloirs de Poudlard aux réceptions mondaines du Ministère. Les regards coulaient sur nous. Les femmes tombaient pour toi. Mariées, saintes ou putains, toutes se seraient damnées pour toi. Et tu ricanais. Tu leur donnais une nuit, parfois plusieurs. Rarement quelques semaines. Rares étaient celles que tu respectais réellement. Il y avait eu Alecto bien sur. Je l'aimais bien, cette garce hautaine et venimeuse, ce serpent qui était venu se lover contre toi pour quelques mois. Je l'aimais bien, parce qu'elle savait. Elle avait Amycus. Elle savait les liens du sang et n'avait pas vainement tenté de m'évincer. Mais la vie avait joué ses tours. La guerre n'était pas un moment propice à l'amour.

Et puis, qu'était ce donc l'amour ? Une illusion de plus qui disparaissait sous les larmes de pluie, une désillusion préméditée, une blessure à venir. De tangible, il n'y avait que nous.

. . .

_Les regards glissaient sur toi. Tu étais ce fauve tranquille, traçant ton chemin, faisant voler en éclats leurs attentes et leurs carcans. Tes mèches sombres tombaient en désordre sur tes yeux brillants et tu dévorais tes proies du regard. Tu les aimais farouches mais douces, et les chuchotements courroucés avaient fini par se taire, lorsqu'ils avaient compris qu'ils ne te changeraient pas. Nous avions quinze, peut-être seize ans. Et tu t'en moquais avec une insolence glacée. Tu étais amoureuse. Solaire, vibrante d'amour superbe. Intouchable. J'avais haussé les sourcils, tu m'avais brutalement fait comprendre que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. J'étais l'homme de ta vie, et tu aimais Narcissa Black de tout ton être. Je voyais ses larmes, lorsque tu te faisais trop sauvage pour sa douceur immaculée. Je sentais ton désarroi, lorsqu'elle t'expliquait qu'elle n'affronterait pas ses parents pour toi. Elle t'aimait suffisamment pour vous offrir une parenthèse enchantée - trois ans à l'abri de la bienveillance de Poudlard -, pas assez pour renier les exigences familiales. Vous étiez belles pourtant. Drapées dans la superbe de votre Sang, hautaines et implacables. Même les professeurs souriaient à votre approche. Narcissa et son rire de cristal qui résonnait sous le plafond magique, l'or blanc de ses cheveux qui se mêlaient aux tiens, le satin de ses vêtements qu'on retrouvait éparpillés dans la Salle commune certains matins - et toujours ton sourire mutin. Il y en avait eu d'autres après, des passades que tu dévorais par dépit, de jolis jouets que tu finissais par briser. Alors tu dormais dans mes bras, et je te laissais pleurer._

. . .

J'étais restée là, distante et détachée. Vaguement ennuyée. Dans le fond, je m'en foutais de cette guerre. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être libre. Assez puissante, assez crainte pour être libre. Que l'univers me laisse passer, ou l'écraser sans un regard. Je voulais dévorer le monde. Apprendre encore, grandir, apprivoiser ce tourbillon de pouvoir que je sentais confusément rugir au creux de moi. Je m'en foutais des Nés-Moldus, des Sangs mêlés ; les Sangs purs faisaient bien ce qu'ils voulaient de leur cul. Je n'avais pas besoin de servir un psychopathe pour me prouver ma valeur. Mais c'était la voie facile. Détruire le monde, ravager les fondations pour recréer notre royaume. J'étais un loup attiré par le sang, un papillon fasciné par les flammes. Et je voulais voir l'ancien monde brûler. Me venger du mal qu'il nous avait fait.

Nous étions des tueurs, bien sûr. Le fer de lance des milices du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu avais cette froideur implacable, cette parfaite absence d'émotions lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exécuter les ordres. Un mouvement du poignet. Un mot à peine murmuré. Tu répandais la mort comme une maladie contagieuse, et tu étais beau au milieu des ruines du monde. Je me souviens que Bellatrix t'avait adulé pour un temps. Elle admirait ta froideur meurtrière, la force de tes mains, elle enviait ta place privilégiée auprès de Lui. Toi, tu souriais avec condescendance. Bellatrix n'était que le parfait exemple de la décadence des Grandes Familles. La pâleur de sa peau, la fragilité de ce corps marqué par l'abus d'obscurité, l'éclat fou de ces yeux. Elle était tout ce que tu méprisais, et tu ne t'en cachais pas. Tu soupirais sans discrétion, et tu la chassais d'un geste de la main comme un insecte agaçant, sans un regard. Moi je souriais à moitié derrière mon café et tu levais les yeux au ciel. Tu préférais la compagnie calme de Rogue, et je vous observais avec fascination débattre de philtres et enchantements d'une subtilité qui m'échappait complètement. Le soir, tu buvais avec les Lestrange, et tu tolérais Avery tant qu'il était sobre. Ils étaient tes frères de meute, des hommes d'actions réfléchis et cruels, des tueurs froids et des parfaits compagnons de combat.

Mais ils savaient, au plus profond de leur chair. Ils savaient qu'au final, il n'y avait que toi et moi.

Aucune concession. Juste l'amour partial et absolu du même sang, de la même chair. J'acceptais tes accès de violence, tes mots brutaux et blessants, je ne relevais pas les âmes brisées que tu laissais derrière toi, et ta mauvaise foi notoire. Tu tolérais mes hystéries et ma sexualité affichée, tu avais même passé l'éponge sur ma fascination envers Lupin, dont l'aura animale avait hanté mes nuits et mes jours des mois durant. Tu m'avais laissé jouer avec lui pour un temps, et ne pas le briser aura probablement été le seul acte généreux de mon existence. J'aimais trop le Loup pour détruire l'Homme. Tu avais ricané de me voir m'attacher à une si belle âme, et à peine haussé un sourcil lorsque j'avais empêché la bande de Rowle de s'en prendre directement à lui dans nos dernières années.

. . .

Tu complétais mes pas de dance ratés, je léchais tes plaies mal refermées. Tu respirais au rythme des battements de mon cœur, tu anticipais le moindre de mes gestes. Nous avions les mêmes rêves, les mêmes cauchemars. Mon pouvoir était ton pouvoir. Nous allions détruire le monde ensemble, par esprit de revanche, pour guérir nos blessures, effacer nos ratures. Et tes doigts continuais de définir les contours de mon être, tes mains me gardaient à flot lorsque les vagues du passé me submergeaient. Nous ne serions plus jamais les enfants ravagés d'une famille desarticulée. Nous étions les Rosier, l'ouragan du monde. Nous allions faire tomber les murs et les rois, faire trembler le ciel et enfin sortir de la cage.

_Tu tremblais parfois. Dans les espaces confinés, quand le mur des souvenirs semblait vouloir t'ecraser, te dévorer toute entière. Tu essayais d'y échapper, au lent mouvement du passé, aux sables mouvants de la mémoire. Et à coups de dents, à coups de griffes, tu essayais de détruire les barreaux de ta propre cage. Je me souviens du sang sous tes ongles, au coin de tes lèvres, le regard hagard et le feulement de tigre blessé. Il y avait l'écho des souvenirs, cette odeur douceatre de sang qui avait embaumé ta chambre, et toi roulée en boule sur carrelage froid de la salle de bain, les mains crispées sur ton ventre meurtri. Je me souviens de l'horreur, de l'indicible. Il t'avait ravagée, labourée, tant de fois, sous le regard aveugle de ceux qui auraient dû te protéger. Tu avais douze, peut-être treize ans. Il avait fallu attendre. Patienter. La rétribution viendrait.__Tu avais grandi. Guéri. Appris. Et un jour gris, à mi chemin entre la nuit et le jour, tu avais abaissé ta baguette et rendu la liberté à tes vieux démons. Personne n'avait cherché à découvrir la vérité derrière le massacre abominable de Thorfin Rowle. Tout le monde savait. Il n'était qu'un obscur cousin. Rien de plus qu'un fantôme lointain._

Nous nous étions affranchi de l'horreur ensemble. Ta main puissante dans la mienne, ton silence pour apaiser mes nuits. Nous avions repris le contrôle, embrassé la terrifiante obscurité qui nous avait élevés. Accepté la nuit pour la faire nôtre. Mené la valse. Fait éclater les codes de bonne conduite, la bienséance et toute l'hypocrisie de notre milieu. Tu toisais les patriarches avec dédain, restais poli avec les Elfes de maison, gérais les finances familiales d'une main de fer. Et le soir, avec Mulciber et Rowle, vous jouiez au Quidditch comme des enfants, et le vent riait avec vous. Nous brûlions la vie, dévorions à grand coup de dents chaque petite joie, chaque satisfaction. Aucune frustration n'était tolérée. Seulement la jouissances pleine et immédiate du pouvoir absolu, et l'ivresse des grands espaces que tu parcourais par voie des airs des heures durant.

_Toi tu dansais dans les vagues, tu chuchotais des berceuses aux loups, tu écoutais le chant des arbres et tu offrais ton cœur au vent, les mains dans la terre, les yeux au ciel. Tu étais femme-louve, et ta sauvagerie surpassait jusqu'à la noirceur de cette Marque sur ton bras. _

Nous avions façonné notre propre existence. Peu nous importait qu'elle s'entache de sang et de noir. Nous étions ensemble. L'océan vibrait avec nous, l'orage rugissait dans nos tempêtes. Nous étions l'hiver et le printemps du monde. Tout commençait et finissait avec toi. De tes matins grognons à mes courses sous les arbres, de la fumée de tes cigarettes au sang sous mes ongles, de mon chocolat chaud d'après dîner à tes entraînements physiques, de chez Barjow Beurk au plus délicat salon parisien, de la haine jusqu'à l'euphorie, de mes crocs à tes cicatrices, des missions commandées aux après midis pluvieuse devant la cheminée, de tes révisions intenses à mes expérimentations farouches, de la meute de Serpentard au vide du manoir Rosier, du ressac de l'océan à la quiétude du parc de Poudlard, de nos amours meurtries à nos vaines passions, de nos cauchemars d'enfants à nos ambitions de jeunes loups, tout se conjuguait à la première personne du pluriel.

Alors pour toi, pour le sang qui pulsait dans mes veines, pour le noir de tes yeux, j'étais restée là. J'avais patiemment serré les dents, serré ta main. Fermé mon cœur aux cris et aux larmes. _Il_ avait posé sa Marque sur mon bras. Gravé son ignominie dans ma chair pour me faire sienne. J'avais montré les crocs. Car même _Lui_ n'avait pas ce pouvoir. J'étais tienne, absolument. Tu étais mien, infiniment.

La tempête était tout ce que nous connaissions, et à nous deux, nous allions faire sombrer le monde.

Et ce soir là, toute drapée de noir et d'illusions, j'étais certaine que nous nous en sortirions.


	2. Let me be your night storm

**Hello hello, ça y est j'ai récidivé, Erin me trotte dans la tête constamment. Merci à Guest d'avoir commenté : comme tu vois il est carrément envisageable que j'écrive davantage sur mes jumeaux préférés. Une sorte d'os en plusieurs fragments probablement, je ne vais pas me relancer dans une fiction longue et construite.**

**Davantage centré sur Erin cette fois. Une histoire de loups et d'amour. C'est tout frais de ce matin, peu voire pas relu, désolée si des erreurs traînent...**

**A écouter : Lovely de Khalid Billie Eilish (d'où j'ai volé les mots de la fin).**

**Bonne lecture :) **

La nuit était tombée comme un rêve sur Poudlard. Aux fenêtres du château centenaire tremblaient les centaines de flammes qui avaient maintenu la lumière à l'intérieur. Lumière, chaleur, douceur. Erin Rosier retint un rictus moqueur. Pauvres petits enfants qui avaient tant peur du noir !

Relevant ses cheveux en un chignon brouillon, elle offrit son visage à la nuit. La pleine lune s'était levée, insolente et immense, couvrant la Forêt interdite d'un voile brumeux au reflet argenté. Nul besoin de source de lumière ce soir-là. Foulant de sa foulée légère l'herbe humide, elle éclata de rire. Le vent caressait son visage, ramenant des saveurs d'hiver lointain qui se mêlaient à l'odeur d'humus et de bête qui émanait de la Forêt. Elle était chez elle ici, fille de la Nuit, Sœur du vent, enfant du Ciel, servante de la Lune. Quelque part au dessus d'elle, elle percevait la présence de son frère. Entre ciel et terre, Evan jouait dans les vagues de l'éther, apprivoisait la brise et devenait brume au cours de ces vols nocturnes qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Elle sourit, gonfla ses poumons de l'air nocturne, inspira l'énergie de la Nuit. Elle percevait les vibrations du monde, la magie qui parcourait chaque chose, de froide lumière des étoiles à la sève des arbres. Au loin elle devinait la présence des êtres qui peuplaient les bois. Il était l'heure. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde, plus rauque. Erin se mit à courir.

Du haut de son balai, Evan vit sa sœur s'élancer sous la voûte des arbres. Il percevait son excitation, la force qui animait son corps, la magie qui pulsait dans ses veines. Erin courait avec les loups, jouait avec les cerfs, lisait les astres avec les centaures. Elle devenait La Loba, la Femme louve, la femme sauvage. Elle chantait la nuit, vibrait le monde, dansait la vie. Il avait lu sur cette ancienne forme de magie, il s'était renseigné, interloqué devant cette sorcellerie instinctive et viscérale qui lui échappait. Et il n'en aimait sa sœur que davantage. Elle le complétait. Ses instincts de sorcière de la Terre comblaient les subtilités si travaillées de sa magie si délicate d'enchanteur. Elle était devenue Animagus avec la plus grande facilité, sans étudier, sans s'embarrasse de la théorie et des manuels. Elle était devenue louve en courant sous les étoiles, en apprenant leur histoire et en chantant leur beauté. Le fauve s'était imposé avec cette évidence du corps et de l'âme, comme on respire.

Et jouant avec le Vent, Evan sentait Erin devenir Louve, devenir Autre, juste pour une nuit.

(...)

Ils se flairaient comme deux fauves effarouchés : de loin, le cœur battant, tous sens en alerte. Prêt à la fuite comme au combat. Elle avait les yeux brillant, d'un gris profond qui était comme les vagues de l'océan. Il la scrutait de son regard brun vert doré, couleur indéfinissable qu'elle savait être la couleur de la forêt, la couleur des bois et de la nuit. Chacun à une extrémité de la Grande Salle presque vide en cette heure matinale, ils se jaugeaient.

Elle avait toujours été intriguée par le mystère Lupin ; son regard plus profond que les autres, les cicatrices récentes ou non qui parsemaient ses bras, ce calme qui trahissait une sagesse inaccoutumée pour son âge. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu creuser ; que lui importait les Gryffondors, tant elle avait à faire chez les Serpentards ! Mais voilà, Narcissa l'avait quittée quelques mois auparavant, et Evan filait le parfait amour avec Alecto. Poudlard était vide en cet automne grisâtre, et elle s'ennuyait.

Jusqu'à ce que _sa_ présence vienne combler le vide.

Elle l'avait pressenti une première fois pendant un cours d'astronomie - l'odeur du fauve, l'ombre de la bête. Elle avait en vain cherché la cause des frissons dans le bas de son dos, fouillé le Parc et les couloirs, interrogé la meute de la Forêt qui s'était contenté de se moquer d'elle.

Puis, quelques jours après, il l'avait bousculée dans un couloir, et la présence du Loup avait fait rugir son corps tout entier. Elle s'était figée, souffle coupé, au milieu du couloir du quatrième étage, et le regard d'ambre s'était excusé silencieusement avant de disparaître dans une salle de classe.

Un jour, le professeur Slughorn avait trouvé ingénieux de les mettre en binôme pour une série de travaux dirigés. Erin avait éructé contre le vieux fou pendant des heures, mais rien ne l'avait fait changer d'avis. Alors elle avait traîné les pieds comme une enfant capricieuse jusqu'au poste du Maraudeur, qui avait blêmi. Et si aucun des deux n'avaient desserré les dents des deux heures, leurs corps s'étaient parlé. Ils s'étaient conté des histoires de forêt, de falaises et de rivages inconnus des hommes. Des chansons de liberté, de sang et de griffe, des légendes saveurs terre, herbe mouillée et aurore glacée.

Alors leurs regards s'étaient cherchés, jour après jour. Ambre contre orage. Inconsciemment, ils provoquaient les contacts. Elle respirait à peine, il se gorgeait de son parfum de forêt.

Et toutes les nuits suivantes elle s'était débattu dans ses rêves de fauve et de loup.

Il aurait dû l'éviter comme la peste. Se méfier d'elle plus que de tous les autres réunis. Parce qu'elle était si proche de comprendre, si proche de l'affreuse vérité. Remus Lupin aurait dû garder les distances les plus grandes possibles, la fuir à tout prix. Mais il ne pouvait pas. La bête au creux de lui réclamait ce miroir de ce qu'il était, feulait de frustration lorsqu'elle disparaissait de son champ de vision. Il ne pouvait pas.

Elle reposa avec soin sa tasse de thé et inspira profondément. Les effluves de peur et de désir du Loup emplissent tout son être. C'était presque douloureux, tant de distance entre eux deux. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était ridicule ! Un murmure parcourut la table et elle rouvrit grand les yeux sur le préfet Gryffondors qui lui faisait face. Il désigna le parc du menton. Erin se leva et le suivit.

Ils avaient marché. Parcouru les bois ensemble. Respiré le même air, foulé le même sol, goûté le même ciel. Lupin avait une démarche souple, silencieuse. Il était fluide comme une eau courante, fin et résilient comme le loup caché à l'intérieur. Erin se surprit à respirer plus fort, plus profondément. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi entière.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé, ou à peine. Qu'auraient ils pu se dire ?

Il était or et rouge, il était le soleil et tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en ce monde. Elle n'était qu'argent et obscurité, ce que la sauvagerie du monde avait de pire. Du moins le croyaient ils.

La nuit suivante, Remus l'avait trouvée devant le portrait de la Grosse dame, feulant d'impatience. Il avait haussé un sourcil à peine surpris, et le rugissement de Black ne l'avait guère empêché de la suivre à nouveau. Ils avaient arpenté les couloirs déserts du Château, réprimant les frissons qui les agitaient tous les deux. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots - elle lui avait conté l'histoire des étoiles. Il l'avait interrogé sur la constellation du Grand Chien, et ils avait parlé de Sirius. C'est courageux, de qu'il a fait, avait elle murmuré. Lupin lui avait fait découvrir des passages secrets qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonnés. En se dissimulant au yeux de Rusard, ils avaient même ri.

Et les nuits étaient devenues plus belles que leurs jours. Ils marchaient, parlaient peu, parcouraient le parc. Leurs respirations se synchronisaient, leurs foulées se répondaient. Les bêtes s'apprivoisaient dans le silence de l'obscurité. Evan avait soupiré avec grandiloquence, mais n'avait rien dit. Sirius avait prudemment gardé le silence. Auprès d'Erin, Remus se faisait plus confiant, sereinement conscient de ses propres capacités - le loup donnait sa force à l'homme.

Ils avaient continué à travailler ensemble en potions, et chacun s'accordait à dire que le Gryffondor avait une influence des plus positives sur la Serpentard. Un nouveau rythme s'était installé.

Et puis était venu la pleine lune. Et Erin avait enfin mis en mots ce qu'elle avait pressenti depuis des semaines. Lupin aurait voulu la mettre à distance, à l'écart, se protéger d'elle et de ce qu'elle allait comprendre. Mais il n'avait pas pu.

Cette nuit là, elle était restée.

Et les Loups avaient couru ensemble.

(...)

L'hiver était venu. La neige avait recouvert le parc et le sommeil des étudiants de son manteau glacé. La poudreuse étouffait les sons, masquait les odeurs. Erin inspira à pleins poumons la froideur de l'aube, frissonna sous sa cape. Ses pas faisaient craquer les doux flocons qui recouvraient le sentier menant à la Cabane hurlante. Elle avait fait un rapide détour par les cuisines pour dérober de quoi faire un petit déjeuner, et les premiers rayons du soleil viendraient bientôt mettre fin à la nuit du Loup. Remus avait toujours insisté pour qu'elle n'assiste jamais au processus de transformation ; les secondes de transition étaient les plus violentes, les plus dangereuses, pour lui comme pour elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la Serpentard avait accepté la règle sans chercher à la braver.

Elle se glissa avec grâce dans le passage qui la mena à la Cabane en quelques instants. Ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol gelé. Il était là ; la transformation venait juste de se finir. Remus dormait, roulé en boule sur le sol froid, maladroitement enroulé dans une cape aux couleurs Gryffondors. Elle percevait les muscles fins et puissants de son torse, les mains larges et calleuses, la boue sous les ongles, l'odeur de la bête qui l'imprégnait tout entier.

Quelque chose rugit au fond de sa poitrine, et Erin chancela.

Remus ouvrit les yeux, et plongea son regard dans celui de la Mangemort. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux cernés, de la boue sur le menton. Elle tremblait.

Le fauve rugit, plus fort. Remus se redressa à demi, sans la lâcher du regard. La mettant au défi. L'air vibra plus fort, le froid se fit plus mordant. Erin avait la bouche sèche et le ventre en feu. Dehors le soleil se battait contre les nuages de neige. Le vent sifflait aux fenêtres.

Elle ne comprit pas que Remus s'était levé, elle ne se souvint pas avoir fermé les yeux, laissé échapper son butin de cuisines. Il était tiède et doux, il avait goût de sel et de musc, il attrapa son menton et ses hanches, dégraffa sa cape, rapprocha leurs deux corps. Erin gémit, supplique indistincte qui disait _ne t'arrête pas, ne me lâche pas, ne t'arrête pas. _

Alors leurs corps s'apprirent enfin, et l'expression faire l'amour prit un sens nouveau, taché de fureur et de douceur, d'hésitations et d'affection, de confiance et de passion.

Elle était feulements et gémissements, il était fauve et entier. Il n'avait pas peur, et elle se donnait toute entière. Très différemment d'avec celle qu'elle avait aimée, ou de celles avec qui elle avait joué. Erin se laissa prendre à ce jeu dangereux qui s'appelait amour, et Remus s'autorisa enfin à être pleinement lui-même avec quelqu'un.

(...)

Les semaines qui suivirent sentaient l'obsession. La Cabane hurlante devint leur repaire, leur tanière. Remus lui apprit la confiance, la douceur dans l'abandon, il veilla ses nuits et ses aurores. Erin lui enseigna la beauté dans la sauvagerie, l'entièreté de la passion. Elle apprit à l'homme à ne plus craindre la bête, il apprit à la louve à se laisser aimer. Il apprit sa peau par cœur, chaque nuance de gris de ses tatouages, chaque courbe, chaque frémissements, chaque battement de cœur. Elle dessina de ses mains chacune de ses cicatrices, l'angle des mâchoires, les muscles du dos, goûta son odeur de forêt et de montagnes, savoura la douceur de ne plus avoir peur. Le Maraudeur la humait, la mordillait, jouait avec son souffle erratique. La Mangemort apprenait la beauté de la lumière, le griffait, le faisait sien, l'emprisonnait au creux de ses reins.

On murmurait dans les couloirs que le préfet de Gryffondors avait une aura nouvelle, une beauté farouche qui volait la vedette à Potter et Black. On chuchotait que la Rosier s'était adoucie, assagie. Evan haussait les épaules, et menaçait quiconque oserait émettre un jugement à l'égard de sa sœur - elle était heureuse, c'était ce qui comptait le plus.

(...)

Mais Erin était une tueuse. Elle l'avait toujours été, il l'avait toujours su. Et la guerre était là, froide et sale, aux portes de leur tanière. En mars, elle fut Marquée. En avril, Remus s'enrola dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Les loups couraient plus lentement, respiraient moins fort. Chaque mouvement brusque leur semblait risquer de faire s'écrouler leur rêve. Ils prenaient leur temps, savouraient chaque seconde comme la dernière. Ils s'aimaient différemment. Férocement, Erin tentait de repousser l'inévitable. Sereinement, Remus attendait la fin qui s'esquissait à l'horizon.

Elle dansait différemment, d'un mouvement chaloupé chargé de tristesse et de regrets. Elle s'était adoucie, avait emprunté un peu de sa grâce éthérée. Il s'était endurci, lui avait volé beaucoup de sa force fauve. Il parlait plus fort, évitait moins les confrontations. Ils avaient changé, s'étaient changés.

Mai était passé dans un soupir, et juin était venu comme une sentence. Ils avaient fait l'amour, la guerre et la paix une dernière fois. Couru sous la nuit une dernière fois. Et puis ça avait été fini. Comme on se réveille au matin d'une nuit d'insomnie, leur amour s'était enfui dans les brumes de la mémoire.

On ne peut pas lutter contre les vagues de la destinée.

(...)

Evan avait vu Lupin s'approcher de lui, le visage grave. Ils s'étaient toisés un instant. Tous deux savaient que c'était là leur dernière conversation policée. L'école leur fermait ses portes, le monde les accueillait dans ses tempêtes agitées. S'ils étaient amenés à se recroiser, sans nul doute chercheraient mutuellement à se tuer.

\- Prends soin d'elle, s'il te plaît.

_Laisse la courir libre et sauvage, sors là de cet enfer que vous vous êtes créés à deux, laisse la partir, laisse la vivre, ne vous voue pas au noir comme ça, redonne vous une chance. _

Evan lut tout ça dans les prunelles ambres. Il eut un doux sourire un peu triste.

_On n'échapperait pas à ce qu'on était. Et la tempête, c'est tout ce qu'on connaissait. _

Ils s'étaient serré la main en silence. Dernier regard chargé de respect.

Et ça avait été la fin, la vraie, celle qui pue le noir, le sang et les cendres. Les mains plongées au creux de la plaie, pour mieux en faire ressortir la douleur et l'offrir, un animal blessé léchant ses croûtes, un monstre de solitude et de résignation.

Erin avait pleuré.

_Oh I hope some day I'll make it out of here,_

_Even if it takes all night or a hundred years,_

_(...) isn't it lovely, all alone?_

_Tear me to pieces, skin to bone_

_Hello, welcome home. _


	3. Fear my hurricane

**_Parce que Mimi m'a motivée ce matin... Un nouveau fragment. Je pense que trois autres suivront, et puis je prendrai l'avion pour rentrer en France et je pourrai me remettre à Devore amante !_****_Les Rosiers vus par différents spectateurs : un inconnu, Regulus, les Maraudeurs, le patriarche Rosier, et Rogue bien sûr._****_Listen to "Someone you loved" de Lewis Capaldi (mots de la fin)._****_Hope you'll like it :)_****_Hélène_**

Elle était plutôt grande, pour une fille. Élancée et puissante comme une lame, les épaules finement musclées, les mains fortes aux veines saillantes. Il nota silencieusement les zebrures nacrées qui marbraient poignet et avant bras gauche. Coups de griffes. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux en un chignon désordonné d'où s'échappaient de folles mèches sombres. Les bracelets d'argent tintaient à ses poignets alors qu'elle mimait à son interlocutrice une feinte de Quidditch. Des anneaux d'argent ornaient presque chacun de ses doigts, attrapant les rayons du soleil à chaque mouvement. Il porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres sans la lâcher du regard. L'après midi touchait à sa fin. Le soleil descendait prudemment sur le jardin des Carrow dans un dégradé d'or et de rouge. Les branches du tilleul bruissaient dans le vent, et on resservit un Darjeeling brun foncé d'avoir infusé trop longtemps. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, soutint son regard de ses prunelles grises océan. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, duel glacé et immobile. Deux fauves se jaugeant mutuellement. Elle sourit finalement, rictus ironique découvrant ses canines. Coups de dents.

Elle l'aurait dévoré vivant, il le savait. Déchiqueté sa chair, lacéré son visage. Elle l'aurait démembré sans ciller, comme une lionne protégeant ses petits. Son sourire s'élargit et elle se détourna de lui pour revenir à la beauté blonde qui lui faisait face.

La regarder être au milieu de plus fiers rejetons des Grandes familles était un spectacle fascinant. Comme il aurait apprécié le spectacle d'une espèce rare en captivité, il l'observait à distance prudente depuis le début de la journée. Elle était à la fois parfaitement à son aise et absolument déplacée dans ce rassemblement d'orgueil suranné. Sauvage et féline, elle détonnait, surprenait. Et pourtant aucune trace de malaise, rien d'autre que sa superbe innée qui la faisait trouver sa place n'importe où. Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Il détailla le visage fin, acéré, les pommettes hautes et le nez droit. Le même que son frère. Elle avait la peau hâlée, d'un doré caramel qui lui évoquait une Amérindienne égarée dans les réceptions bien pensantes de la Haute société britannique.

Son camarade vint le rejoindre, une assiette chargée de pâtisseries à la main. Il sourit narquoisement devant l'air concentré de son vis-à-vis, et suivant son regard, fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est _elle_ qui te fasciné de la sorte ?

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit indolemment. Regulus secoua la tête, le regard très sombre.

\- Crois-moi, Erin Rosier n'est pas un animal que tu veux approcher de trop près. Surtout pas.

Haussement de sourcils surpris, curiosité éveillée. Vraiment ?

\- Il y a dans cette pièce un grand nombre de personnes que je qualifierais d'imbuvables, un certain nombre d'autres que je décrirais comme non fréquentables, un nombre réduit de gens ambivalents. Et puis se comptent sur les doigts d'une main ceux que je sais _dangereux_.

D'un geste du menton il désigna discrètement Bellatrix Black, Amycus Carrow, Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Rogue.

\- Et de ceux là, Erin Rosier est sans doute la pire.

Le sorcier français fraîchement débarqué à Londres se mordit la lèvre. Un frisson malsain lui courut dans le dos. Erin Rosier s'était levée avec cette prestance animale qu'il n'avait perçue chez personne d'autre jusqu'à lors. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombèrent en cascade alors qu'elle défaisait son chignon d'un geste savamment mélodramatique. Un immense sourire illuminait son visage. Le nouveau venu dut suivre son regard pour comprendre. Un homme venait de paraître sur le perron de marbre de l'immense bâtisse. Grand, sombre et d'une élégance fauve, il dégageait un charme magnétique. Animal. Un sourire furtif passa sur son visage froid. Regulus Black eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Voilà, nous sommes au complet.

Evan Rosier marcha d'un pas décidé vers sa sœur, qu'il entoura d'un bras protecteur avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Étrangement, cette marque d'affection ne fit que renforcer l'aura dangereuse qui émanait du couple.

\- Tu voulais des conseils pour t'intégrer à notre milieu ? reprit Regulus. Ne te frotte pas aux Rosiers. _Jamais_.

(...)

Le craquement avait été sans équivoque. Le sang à avait jailli immédiatement, chaud et sucré à ses lèvres.

\- Putain, cet salaud m'a cassé le nez !

La voix de Sirius avait résonné dans l'obscurité des couloirs du cinquième étage, rebondissant sur les murs humides. Un murmure de réprobation avait parcouru les portraits mécontents d'être réveillés à une heure pareille.

Rosier avait secoué le poing avec une grimace. Aucun doute qu'il avait dû relativement endommager le capital osseux du Traître Black. Pas qu'il accorde énormément d'importance à ce que Black avait fait à sa famille - Evan se foutait des Black, et de leur lien de parenté. En revanche, il ne supportait pas que les Maraudeurs rient, se pavanent à chaque recoin du château, qu'ils sourient. Alors qu'Erin n'avait rien avalé depuis trois jours. Rien dit. Rien dormi. Sa sœur s'était enfermée dans son silence noir qu'il détestait. Qu'il craignait plus que tout.

Il savait que la tempête finirait par éclater, il le sentait dans l'air des cachots, le lisait dans l'obscurité violacée du ciel, le goûtait dans l'électricité de la Grande salle.

Potter s'était précipité en avant, protégeant Black de sa baguette brandie. Derrière lui, Lupin prodiguait à son ami les premiers soins. Ses gestes trahissaient l'expérience de telles situations. Rosier l'observa avec un rictus méprisant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce que sa sœur lui trouvait.

Lupin était grand, fin mais musclé, avec des mains larges et fortes. Des mains qui soignent, ou des mains qui tuent. Et il la tuait, il la tuait avec son regard couleur forêt et ses cheveux fauves. Il la tuait avec sa douceur et sa bonté de gentil petit Gryffondor, et Evan le haïssait pour ça. Il le haïssait, mais avait promis de ne pas s'en prendre directement à lui. Il avait _promis_.

Merlin que l'envie de briser sa promesse le démangeait ! Mais en attendant, il pouvait toujours atteindre le lycanthrope en passant ses nerfs sur les trois autres. À ses côtés, Severus Rogue ricanait de satisfaction moqueuse. Evan avança avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Allez viens, Potter, je peux faire ça toute la nuit !

Evan Rosier fit perdre 50 points à Serpentards cette nuit là, et écopa de retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour : agression sur ses camarades avec usage de violence physique, aggravé par l'usage de Maléfices obscurs.

James Potter fut collé pour agression physique et magique sur un camarade, plaisanterie déplacée à l'égard de la Maison Serpentards, et destruction d'une armure antique vieille d'environ 500 ans.

Sirius Black fut admis à l'infirmerie avec un nez cassé, deux côtes brisées et une hémorragie splénique. Compte tenu des cinq jours qu'il dut passer sur un lit d'hôpital, il fut exempté de retenue.

Péter Petigrow ne fut pas pris avec les autres par le concierge, qui déclara : il était là, et puis il n'était plus là ! Le chat de l'employé coursa un rat pendant des heures cette nuit là.

Remus Lupin ne reçut qu'un simple maléfice de stupéfixion, et fut mis en retenue avec les autres sans questions posées.

Severus Rogue fut mit en retenue pour la forme, mais officieusement félicité par Dumbledore pour avoir empêché Evan d'assassiner quelqu'un.

(...)

Evan Rosier eut une moue vaguement ennuyée. Affalé dans un profond fauteuil de cuir sombre, un verre vide à la main, il avait cette élégance insolente et négligée que le monde entier lui enviait. Distraitement il fit rouler les glaçons au fond de son verre à whisky. Les voix de ses camarades faisaient un bruit de fond déplaisant ; la réunion l'agaçait prodigieusement. D'un geste impatient il se resservit un verre d'un Whisky Pur Feu hors de prix qu'il vida d'un trait. Palabres et tergiversations sans fin ne cessaient pas, et chacun y allait de son idée ou de sa remarque idiote. Peur et médiocrité, voilà ce qu'Evan reniflait à la table des Malfoy. Rogue surprit son regard dégouté et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je vais le faire, coupa enfin le Serpentard en faisant claquer le verre vide sur l'auguste table de chêne poli par les ans.

Les conversations cessèrent net, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Serpentard tout fraîchement sorti de l'école, assis à quelques pas d'eux.

\- Faire quoi ? rétorqua narquoisement Lucius Malfoy en toisant son cadet d'un air particulièrement malveillant, vaguement moqueur.

\- Ce que votre ramassis d'incapables n'a pas pu faire en plusieurs mois de mission, grogna Rosier. Amelia Bones est un obstacle. Je vais nous en débarrasser.

Le silence se fit, tranchant comme du verre. Tous savaient que Rosier ne plaisantait pas. Il était pourtant l'un des plus jeunes dans la pièce. Mais Evan Rosier ne plaisantait jamais lorsqu'il s'engageait à faire quelque chose. Il venait de condamner l'illustre sorcière à la mort. Sans ciller.

L'orage éclata sur Londres, la pluie cingla la fenêtre à hautes croisées. Ils restèrent silencieux dans la demie obscurité de cette fin de jour qui suintait la menace et la mort. Les bougies oscillaient, faisant trembler leurs ombres sur le mur de pierres humides. Tous savaient quel prédateur était Rosier. La traque serait courte, et couronnée de succès.

Severus savoura son verre de whisky avec satisfaction. Il aimait la fiabilité brutale de Rosier. Là où Malfoy et Mulciber étaient tout en subtilités vicieuses et détournées, Evan n'était que franchise sauvage et sereine. Il rappelait à Severus un chasseur, fauve impitoyable qui ne se laisserait distraire par rien ni personne sur cette terre. Et contrairement à Bellatrix ou Croupton Jr, il avait la décence d'être tout à fait sain d'esprit.

Une machine à tuer en somme, mais une machine à tuer fréquentable.

(...)

Pluie. Pluie. Pluie.

Le gris avait noyé leur monde, le brouillard trempé effacait la frontière tenue entre cauchemar et réalité. Les rues de Londres semblaient disparaître dans l'absence de couleurs, et le rythme lancinant de l'averse étouffait tout son. Peut-être que le monde n'existait plus. _Peut-être que l'inondation effacerait toutes traces de leur passage - le sang, les cris et les larmes._

Erin se mordit la lèvre en se fustigeant mentalement. Rien ni personne n'effacerait la trace de leur passage ou de leurs méfaits. La rédemption n'était qu'un joli mythe pour faire rêver les enfants. Le pardon n'était qu'une illusion jolie et vaine, qui ne signifiait rien. Qui aurait pu leur donner l'un ou l'autre ? Elle ne croyait ni à Dieu ni au Diable. Seulement à la Terre, et la Terre boirait tout le sang qu'ils verseraient, aussi longtemps qu'ils le verseraient. Ni les cris ni les larmes n'empêcheraient le Soleil de se lever. Et lorsque le Vent aurait dispersé l'écho de leurs fureurs, emporté les cendres de leurs horreurs, le Ciel ne serait ni plus ni moins bleu qu'auparavant.

Erin ferma les yeux, offrit son visage aux ravages du ciel. Elle savait que l'eau glacée de cette fin d'automne faisait couler son maquillage, dessinait des traînées noires sur ses pommettes. L'eau lui glissait le long des joues, goutait dans son cou. C'était froid et doux, comme une caresse furtive de l'hiver.

\- Erin, tu es prête ?

La voix de Rogue la tira de ses pensées. Derrière lui, Wilkes et Nott frissonnaient sous la pluie, masquant mal la pâleur de leur visage sous leurs amples capuchons noirs. Erin siffla entre ses dents en signe de désapprobation. Des enfants égarés, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Des enfants perdus et effrayés.

\- Dis-leur de rentrer, Severus. Je ne veux pas de chatons effrayés dans mes pattes.

Un regard noir du Serpentard fit battre en retraite leurs deux camarades, qui transplanèrent avec un soulagement évident. Rogue hocha la tête d'un air entendu. L'impasse Vagabonde résonnait de leur résolution féroce.

Et Severus n'avait aucun doute. _Erin n'avait besoin de personne pour faire brûler le monde._

(...)

Il avait été l'un des premiers. L'un des premiers à lui vouer sa vie, l'un des premiers à recevoir la Marque, l'un des plus féroces partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En son nom, il avait assassiné, ravagé, semé terreur et haine. Des années durant, il avait masqué sa médiocrité derrière sa haine brûlante, dissimulé sa lâcheté sous sa ferveur servile. Il était resté fidèle à son Maître jusque dans sa vie privée : il avait veillé à cultiver cette haine, ce sombre idéal de Pureté chez sa petite sœur. Druella avait parfaitement retenu les leçons de son aîné, et porter le nom des Black avait été sa plus belle récompense. Voir sa petite sœur le surpasser avait énervé le vieux Rosier. Il s'était senti rabaissé, trahi par son propre sang, par celle qui aurait dû lui montrer respect et obéissance.

Il avait vieilli, cultivé ses haines et ses rancœurs, offert au monde un visage respectable, taché tant bien que mal de garder à flot la dynastie Rosier. Et pour quoi ?

Le vieux Rosier observait sa fille depuis la bibliothèque. Elle lui faisait honte. Trop grande, trop impertinente, trop intelligente pour son propre bien, trop musclée, trop garçonne. Il aborhait les tatouages moldus qui recouvraient son bras, il détestait l'insolence dont elle faisait preuve au quotidien, sa façon de ne jamais baisser les yeux face à lui. Elle était une cause perdue, une putain à ses yeux. Et pourtant, _il_ l'avait accueillie au sein de ses rangs. Le vieux avait failli s'en étouffer de rage. Le Seigneur des ténèbres l'avait Marquée à l'instant même où elle avait atteint sa majorité, et son frère avec elle.

Evan essayait d'enseigner à sa sœur un maléfice subtil, et sa voix grave portait jusqu'à la fenêtre d'où les observait leur père. La carrure impressionnante de son fils lui tira un soupir. Erin essayait tant bien que mal de reproduire le sortilège, mais elle n'avait pas cette délicatesse innée dans la manipulation de sa baguette. Elle dégageait une aura puissante pourtant, il pouvait voir la magie pulser autour d'elle, comme un champ vibratoire qui n'attendait qu'à être libéré pour faire s'écrouler le moindre obstacle. Le vieux Rosier frissonna, et à cet instant Evan reproduit le terrible maléfice qui fit s'éteindre la moindre source de lumière à 500m à la ronde.

Le patriarche devait se rendre à l'évidence : ses enfants avaient réussi là où il avait échoué.

Et là où il aurait dû ressentir une certaine forme de fierté, il ne trouvait que la puanteur de la peur.

(...)

L'air sentait la chair brûlée, le sang et la peur. Le vent chassait les dernières nuées de brumes et l'odeur prit Evan à la gorge. Il n'en montra rien. Tranquillement, la baguette toujours fermement brandie, il inspecta les environs. Ni son ni mouvement ne vinrent troubler l'instant. Les collines étaient calmes, de ce calme qui suit la tempête. De ce silence qui trahit l'horreur et la mort. Il eut un soupir très doux, se relâchant imperceptiblement.

Les arbres décharnés se balancaient dans le vent, et la boue tapissait le monde de sa couleur terne. C'était fini, l'orage était passé - _ils_ étaient passés. Du bout de sa botte, il fit remuer le corps au visage pâle étendu à ses pieds. Bien, celui-ci était définitivement mort.

Bellatrix était à quelques pas, aidant Rodolphus à soigner une vilaine plaie à la cuisse. Wilkes gémissait quelque part, soutenu par le vieux Mulciber qui gromelait dans sa barbe grise. Rosier s'en foutait. La fumée de l'incendie lui piquait les yeux. L'odeur se fit un peu plus prégnante à mesure qu'il remontait la pente d'herbe glissante, où l'église achevait de se consumer. Une douleur à la poitrine lui tira une grimace. Ce connard de Potter avait dû lui casser une ou deux côtes.

Elle était là. Accroupie devant le parvis de pierres blanches, elle regardait le monde brûler avec un calme sauvage. Elle porta une cigarette à ses lèvres fendues. Une ecchymoses violacée mangeait sa joue droite, ses cheveux étaient collés de sueur. Son tee shirt déchiré était tâché de boue et de sang. Elle avait du sang sur le visage, du sang sur les mains, du sang sous les ongles.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien.

Sa baguette était négligemment glissée dans la poche arrière de son jean sombre, et elle avait posé un couteau à cran d'arrêt sur les dalles de pierres. Le khôl dont elle avait souligné ses yeux avait coulé, lui donnant l'air fatigué.

\- Viens t'asseoir.

Evan ne dit rien, et vint s'asseoir sur le sol humide. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur, qui ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au confort tiède de ce corps fort qui était la moitié du sien.

\- L'orage vient.

\- Le maître sera content.

Un éclair fit trembler le gris du ciel. Quelques gouttes s'écrasèrent autour d'eux.

\- Il te manque ?

_Tout le temps. Partout._

Elle ne répondit pas.

Le village moldu achevait de se consumer à leurs pieds. Ils restèrent là, assassins silencieux, à contempler les conséquences de leurs actes. La nuit n'osait tomber complètement, suspendue dans cette semie obscurité qui est comme l'avant dernier chapitre avant la fin : amère et terrible.

_And now the day bleeds into nightfall,_

_And you're not here to get me through it all._


	4. A Storm of grey

**_Hi guys,_**

**_Fragments du jour : un peu plus d'horreur et de noir. J'ai un instant caressé l'idée d'un presque happy end... On s'en éloigne de façon drastique haha._**

**_J'espère que ça vous plaira :)_**

**_Listen : Monsters - Ruelle._**

**_Xxx_**

**_Hélène _**

\- J'ai tué un enfant aujourd'hui.

Les mots sonnaient faux. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans la contemplation d'un horizon qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment. Le ressac rythmait la fin de jour, alors que les vagues se brisaient avec violence sur le rivage de noires falaises.

\- Il pleurait. En silence. Comme un chiot effrayé, seul au milieu de ce désastre. Il pleurait, et serrait la main de sa mère. Mais elle était froide et rigide déjà. C'était fini. À quelle vie aurait il été voué ? Rien de plus que ça : larmes, cendres, rancœurs et terreurs. Je l'ai endormi d'abord. Je l'ai bercé jusqu'à la nuit, jusqu'au bout des sanglots qui mènent au sommeil. Et puis je l'ai tué tout doucement, imperceptiblement dans son sommeil. Il n'a rien senti.

Elle avait une voix mourante, les lèvres gercées, la gorge sèche.

\- Tu pleures.

Erin ne releva pas. Les larmes tracaient des marques claires sur ses joues noircies de suie, de poussière et de boue. Le vent lui apportait les embruns salés du large. Elle avait envie de se jeter dans les vagues brutales qui faisaient trembler l'océan.

Remus Lupin l'observait en silence. La confusion de sentiments qui agitaient ses yeux fauves aurait donné le vertige à n'importe qui.

\- Tu réalises que la tendresse avec laquelle tu en parles n'enlève absolument rien à l'atrocité de ton acte ?

La voix du Gryffondor était froide, teintée de mépris et de déception. Si Erin s'était retournée, peut-être aurait-elle pu apercevoir les sanglots qui se cachaient au coin de ses yeux ambrés. Elle ne se retourna pas.

\- La nature fait ça. Un louveteau n'aurait jamais survécu seul sans sa mère. Il aurait erré et serait mort de faim, de froid ou sous les crocs d'un prédateur plus fort que lui.

\- Ou une louve l'aurait nourri et l'aurait intégré à sa meute. Arrête de te mentir, Erin. Tu as choisi le camp des monstres il y a longtemps.

Lupin cracha ses mots comme une sentence. Elle ferma les yeux. Ses mains ecchymosées se serrèrent sur son tee shirt maculé de boue comme un spasme de douleur.

\- Je suis toujours amoureuse de toi.

\- Je sais.

Lupin ne se retourna pas avant d'être sûr qu'il ne ferait pas demi tour. Erin n'était plus qu'un petit point sombre sur la ligne d'horizon qui s'embrasait d'ocre et de rouge. Ciel flamboyant, si beau que c'en était douloureux. Les bras serrés autour de ses jambes, le menton posé sur les genoux, la Serpentard ne lâchait pas des yeux le soleil qui mourrait pour elle.

_It's all we know, all we know, the hurricane._

_Watch it go, watch it go, we stay the same, _

_And I don't know, I don't know how it can change._

. **. **.

Le soleil dardait ses rayons sur la véranda d'inspiration victorienne qui ouvrait le salon sur l'extérieur. Vautré sur le parquet poli par les ans, le chat s'était abandonné au sommeil. Une chaude odeur de café flottait dans l'air de cet après midi paresseux. Allongée à même le sol, un coussin sous la poitrine et un roman dans les mains, Erin était là sans l'être vraiment. Evan fumait une cigarette dans le canapé, beau et nonchalant dans un costume sombre. En face de lui, Severus sirotait un thé trop noir en parcourant les journaux. Dans la cuisine, Rabastan tentait d'expliquer à Regulus le raffinement d'un café à l'italienne. L'ambiance était douce, sereine. Pour un peu la Guerre n'aurait pas existé. Severus soupira et replia la Gazette, qu'il balança à l'autre bout du canapé.

\- Que feras-tu après ?

La voix calme du potioniste tira Rosier de ses pensées. _Après_ ? Son visage racé trahissait son incompréhension.

\- Après la guerre, compléta Rogue avec un demi sourire. Tu sais, ce truc gris et moche qui occupe notre quotidien et fait la une des journaux.

\- Oh.

Evan écrasa lentement sa cigarette dans le cendrier de cristal. Quelle surprenante et intéressante question, qu'il ne s'était jamais réellement posé. Evan était un homme du présent qui ne s'embarrassait ni des regrets du passé ni des peurs de l'avenir. Il alluma une autre cigarette, essayant de lire dans la fumée de quoi leur futur serait fait. Severus l'observait avec calme, assez fier de donner de quoi réfléchir à son ami.

_Après_ ? De quoi seraient faits les jours lorsque le sang aurait arrêté de couler ? À quoi ressembleraient leurs nuits une fois qu'ils auraient mis cette société à genoux ? Il jeta un regard à Erin, qui somnolait dans une tâche de soleil, le chat roulé en boule sur son dos.

\- Peut-être partir. Déléguer l'affaire familial à quelqu'un de confiance. Trouver un endroit où Erin saurait être heureuse.

La cigarette d'Evan achevait de se consumer dans sa main. Il ne l'avait même pas fumée. Severus hocha douloureusement la tête.

\- Tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- Je dois essayer, Sev. Je ne peux pas arrêter d'essayer.

. . .

L'orage éclata au loin dans une explosion de lumières cinglantes. La louve s'assit sous le plus vieux chêne du jardin, immobile et silencieuse. Sa fourrure gris fauve était encore humide de son plongea dans la rivière fangeuse, et l'odeur agacait prodigieusement son odorat si sensible.

Elle percevait tout : le rythme de la pluie sur la cime des arbres, le silence des petites proies qui se terraient dans leur terrier en ayant senti sa présence, la très légère brise qui venait de la mer, les gnomes cachés partout dans le jardin.

La louve soupira, inspira à pleins poumons l'odeur d'herbe mouillée et de pâtisseries en provenance de la cuisine de cette drôle de maison un peu bancale. Calmement assise sous l'arbre dont l'énergie ondoyait à un rythme délicieusement lent, la bête attendit.

Peu à peu la nuit se fit plus profonde, et les lumières vacillantes aux fenêtres furent éteintes les uns après les autres.

La louve se leva souplement, s'ébroua avec contentement. Le froid humide était tombé avec l'obscurité, elle avait hâte de se remettre en mouvement. Un craquement se fit à quelques pas.

La bête se hérissa, un grognement monta du fond de sa gorge jusqu'à ses crocs luisants. Ses yeux jaunes verts brillaient de fureur. Elle était l'incarnation de la toute puissance. Ses muscles roulaient sous la fourrure, son cœur battait avec confiance, envoyant le sang à chaque partie de ce corps dessiné pour tuer. Impitoyable.

Il était petit, pieds nus dans l'herbe mouillée, ses grands yeux clairs écarquillés de stupéfaction. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant se detachaient dans la semi obscurité. Il se figea, hésitant entre peur et émerveillement devant l'immense animal qui lui faisait face.

\- CHARLIE !!!

Le hurlement stridant heurta l'ouïe si sensible de la louve, qui jeta un regard mauvais à la jeune sorcière qui venait de s'immobiliser sur le pas de la porte. _Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il y aurait des enfants. _Elle percevait maintenant les respirations douces de ces petits êtres qui dormaient bien au chaud derrière les murs de pierres. Personne ne lui avait dit que le couple de Traîtres était en réalité une famille. Elle grogna.

Le petit garçon n'avait pas bougé, fasciné par le loup. Molly Weasley n'osait pas esquisser le moindre geste, baguette brandie, consciente que l'animal n'avait qu'un mouvement de mâchoire à faire pour arracher la tête du petit garçon. Le loup gronda un peu plus fort.

L'enfant tendit la main, les yeux brillants d'espoirs.

La louve tendit la tête, crocs luisants dans le noir.

La jeune mère manqua de défaillir avec un gémissement plaintif.

La louve accueillit la maladroite caresse d'un clignement des yeux. Baissa le museau pour passer sa langue chaude sur le visage poupin qui éclata de rire. Molly Weasley se laissa glisser au sol, presque morte de peur, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Le grand loup se laissa câliner une minute de plus, avant de pousser l'enfant vers sa mère du bout du nez. On ne tuait pas les petits.

On ne touchait pas aux petits.

La louve s'éloigna en trottinant sous le rideau de pluie.

Le Maître ne serait pas content.

. **.** .

Narcissa Malfoy née Black réajusta minutieusement un pli imaginaire de son chemisier. Le soleil froid de décembre jouait dans l'or blanc de ses cheveux savamment relevés en un chignon parfait. Le rouge de ses lèvres contrastait à merveille avec son teint de porcelaine, et un diamant brillait avec ostentation à son annulaire gauche.

\- Jolie jolie parfaite petite poupée, murmura Erin en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

Le regard de Narcissa se fit dur sous ses longs cils de biche.

\- C'est ce pour quoi je suis née, Erin. Être belle, être parfaite et me taire lorsque les hommes parlent. Qu'attendais-tu de moi ?

La Mangemort haussa les épaules avec une moue désabusée.

\- Rien, Cissy, je n'attendais rien de toi, mais visiblement même ça c'était trop.

L'épouse Malfoy se hérissa et lança un regard furieux à sa consœur, qui souriait de cet air ironique et mauvais qu'elle avait adoré détester toutes ces années. Tristesse et rancœur amassées comme un mauvais trésor, bien caché derrière une armure de cynisme. Comme à son habitude, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'habiller pour la réception des Malfoy. Erin portait le même jean gris éliminé qu'à l'accoutumée, sa baguette glissée dans sa poché arrière droite. Elle avait négligemment jetée sa veste en cuir sur le dos d'un fauteuil, profitant du soleil en tee shirt sur le balcon. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux noirs avec un stylo, dévoilant un nouveau tatouage derrière son oreille droite. L'anneau doré qu'elle arborait au nez semblait tout nouveau, et le khôl avait légèrement coulé sous ses yeux de fer. Erin avait le regard dur, plein d'une fureur moqueuse qui mettait le monde entier au défi de l'approcher d'un peu trop près.

\- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton frère, souffla la maîtresse de maison en réorganisant le service à thé sur la table de verre.

Erin haussa un sourcil.

\- Je prendrai ça comme un compliment, ricana-t-elle sans daigner se retourner vers son premier amour.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Tu me fais peur.

. **.** .

Le Mangemort passa soigneusement les mains sous l'eau chaude. Frotta consciencieusement doigts et phalanges, veilla à ne laisser aucune trace sous ses ongles. L'eau de l'évier s'écoula dans une écœurante couleur rougeâtre. Evan Rosier ne broncha pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un affreux grincement. La louve grimaça alors que l'odeur de sang, d'urine et de sueur la prenait à la gorge. Son air outré fit sourire son frère, qui passa une main douce dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu as fini ? La réception commence dans une heure.

Evan replia avec soin la serviette immaculée sur laquelle il venait de se sécher les mains. Haussant un sourcil moqueur, il se tourna vers Erin :

\- Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que j'arrive à l'heure ?

\- C'est l'enterrement de vie de garçon de ton meilleur ami - dont tu es le témoin. Peut-être pourrais tu faire une exception pour cette fois ? répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver toute seule avec la meute de cousines de Bellatrix, n'est-ce pas ?

Erin joua distraitement avec son couteau, la mine boudeuse.

\- Emmène moi à la soirée de Rodolphus ! Je suis sûre que vous allez vous amuser mille fois plus que ces pintades gloussantes !

\- Envoie moi Avery et Nott pour nettoyer ce bordel, et on y va, sourit-il d'un air amusé.

Erin embrassa la pièce du regard. Deux corps gisaient sur le sol humide de la cave. L'éclairage ne lui permettait pas de distinguer les visages des victimes, et elle ne voulait rien en savoir. Son frère avait été chargé de trouver un accès au Bureau des Aurors, et il s'acquitait de sa mission avec le plus grand sérieux.

_We never shoot to stun,_

_we're kings of the killings, we're out for blood._

. **.** .

\- Ferme-là, pauvre conne.

La voix de la jeune femme avait claqué avec violence au milieu des bavardages. La jeune sorcière ainsi interpellée eut un rictus de surprise outrée. Rejetant en arrière ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, Anaëlle Greengrass toisa son adversaire avec insolence.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je t'ai demandé de fermer ta gueule, reprit Erin, pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

Le silence était à couper au couteau. Personne ne lâchait les deux femmes des yeux, pressentant une scène scandaleuse à venir ; les jeunes filles de la bonne société n'aimaient rien de mieux que le sang. L'héritière de la très noble famille Greengrass n'était pas connue pour se laisser faire facilement. Elle reposa avec calme sa tasse de thé, un rictus moqueur sur son visage de poupée.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu n'apprécie pas mes propos ? Tout le monde est d'accord pourtant. Les loups-garous sont des monstres qui ne devraient pas être autorisés à porter une baguette. À mon sens, ils ne devraient même pas avoir le droit d'exister.

Bella eut un rictus carnassier, Alecto une moue ennuyée. Narcissa fit semblant de ne pas y prêter trop d'attention. Toutes avaient suivi de près l'affaire Lupin, mais aucune n'avait jamais vraiment appris la lycanthropie du Gryffondor. En revanche le statut d'Animagus non déclaré d'Erin n'avait échappé à personne. Elles savaient que la fille Rosier se sentait profondément insultée. Et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Ah, cette soirée devient enfin intéressante, murmura Bellatrix à sa sœur en se calant plus profondément dans le canapé.

Erin ne s'était pas encore levée. Assise sur le rebord de la haute fenêtre, ses longues jambes dénudées se balançant dans le vide, elle souriait de toute sa malveillance. Pour une fois, elle s'était pliée aux règles vestimentaires de la haute société et avait troqué son immuable jean contre une robe bustier noire qui dévoilait plus qu'elle ne recouvrait son corps félin. La Marque pulsait sombrement sur son avant-bras gauche, et les nombreuses bagues d'argent jouaient avec la chaude lumière des lustres.

\- Je vais te le demander une dernière fois, souffla-t-elle. Tais-toi. Je m'en voudrais de devoir tâcher cette robe.

Greengrass eut une moue sceptique. Était ce une menace ?

Narcissa frissonna sur son tabouret de bar. Erin ne faisait pas dans les menaces. Seulement des promesses.

Mais Anaëlle Greengrass était plus âgée, et n'avait jamais été à Poudlard avec elles. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

\- Je ne me tairai pas, Rosier. Il va falloir t'y faire.

Erin haussa les épaules.

-Je vais devoir t'arracher la langue alors.

Narcissa ne put retenir un gémissement. Pas de menace, seulement des promesses.

Anaëlle Greengrass fut retrouvée à moitié morte dans une ruelle à deux pas de son manoir quelques heures plus tard.

_One look in my eyes and you're running_

_'cause I'm coming,_

_going to eat you alive._


	5. Why does somebody have to die ?

_**Comme le temps passe ! Même en période de confinement, j'ai eu du mal à rassembler mes idées pour me remettre à écrire. Voici un nouveau fragment, pour essayer d'apporter une conclusion à ce petit récit. Rien de définitif, peut-être que d'autres morceaux d'Erin et de Remus me viendront. Peut-être d'autres instants au passé pour explorer un peu plus Erin & Cissy... we'll see. **_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira. **_

_**Playlist : The Hours soundtrack de Philip Glass / Sunlight & November de Max Richter / Lily's theme d'Alexandre Desplat. **_

_**Bien à vous, **_

_**Hélène**_

* * *

_**Why does somebody have to die ?**_

« Est-ce que tu crois au Destin ? »

Remus a levé les yeux de son livre. Il a entendu la majuscule dans le mot fatidique, et même à travers l'écran de fumée qui les sépare, il perçoit la gravité de la question. Elle est assise sur le canapé de cuir, jouant avec la cigarette qu'elle vient d'allumer alors que la précédente n'a pas achevé de se consumer dans le cendrier. Le jour s'enfuit à la fenêtre, il y a du vent. Il y a toujours du vent.

Un courant d'air froid lui étreint le cœur.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. Non, probablement pas.

Il referme l'ouvrage avec ce calme si doux qui le caractérise. Range lentement sa chaise sous le bureau de bois foncé. Elle se mord la lèvre, ses yeux gris si brillants qu'on jurerait qu'elle pleure. Mais Erin ne pleure pas.

Erin est une Rosier. _Était_.  
Erin ne pleure pas, jamais.

Remus Lupin s'assoit face à elle en silence. Il passe une main forte – mais si douce – dans sa longue chevelure noire, ré-arrange les mèches folles qui s'en échappent. Il trace du bout des doigts les angles de ce visage qui résume son horizon depuis si longtemps. Elle ne ferme pas les yeux. Elle plante son regard dans les prunelles mordorées de son amant. Elle s'imprègne de ce visage qui a effacé le monde. Remus soutient son regard. Une cicatrice nacrée barre sa joue gauche, il ne s'est pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours. Il a les traits tirés, les yeux cernés, rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré, les lèvres gercées de les avoir trop mordues. Souffrance et épuisement s'étalent sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle aime, et pourtant il trouve encore la force d'être si doux. Si calme.

\- Je voudrais prendre ta peine et la jeter au loin.  
\- Il faudrait m'arracher le cœur, murmure-t-il, et son regard se perd quelque part où elle ne peut pas l'atteindre.

La nuit est tombée. Les carreaux fragiles de la maison perdue sur le plateau tremblent sous les assauts du vent. Les bougies oscillent dans les courants d'air qui sont autant de froids fantômes dans la maison muette. La valse lente des vagues rythme leur silence. C'est le monde qui respire pour eux. Poumons bloqués. Noircis de fumée. Cœurs brisés. Noircis de peine.

Erin ferme les yeux et attire le lycanthrope contre elle. Remus dépose sa tête contre la poitrine de la femme dont l'avis de recherche est affiché dans tout le monde sorcier. Il pleure.

Doucement, sans sanglot, sans violence, il pleure.

. **. **.

_A quoi finit par ressembler la guerre, lorsqu'elle devient si longue qu'on ne se rappelle plus réellement comment tout cela a commencé ? À quoi finit par ressembler son propre reflet dans le miroir, lorsqu'on cesse de réellement se poser la question ? _

Il fumait une cigarette à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague du jardin familial, distinguant à peine la cime des hauts arbres qui découpaient l'obscurité. L'héritier de la Noble Famille Rosier avait les mâchoires crispés, les yeux cernés. Combien de nuit sans dormir ? Combien d'années sans rêver ?

À l'autre bout de la demeure, la lourde porte d'entrée grinça avant de se refermer dans un claquement sec. Evan se détourna lentement de la fenêtre, prit le temps de se resservir un verre de whisky. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, une autre porte claqua. Erin parut à la porte du salon.

Féroce et sale, le visage tâché de suie, les mains tâchées de sang, elle portait un jean déchiré, une veste en cuir sur un sweat-shirt moldu à capuche. Les anneaux d'argent de ses doigts captèrent un instant la lumière des lustres. Elle avait le visage creusé par la fatigue, le teint pâle. Son allure crasseuse lui tira un rictus moqueur. Elle dénotait sous les hauts plafonds immaculés de la salle de réception surannée.

Les jumeaux Rosier se jaugèrent un instant, chacun à un bout de ce salon bien trop vaste. Ridicule décor de théâtre pour la tragédie qu'ils avaient commanditée. Sans desserrer les mâchoires, Evan lui tendit un verre de vodka. Erin sortit les mains de ses poches pour venir s'en saisir, et tous deux se retournèrent vers la balustrade. À la fenêtre, une fine bruine engloutissait la nuit.

Erin avala une première gorgée de l'alcool fort, fermant les yeux. Son long soupir fit éclater le cœur d'Evan comme du verre. Ses jointures se serrèrent sur son propre verre déjà vide. Erin inspira à plein poumons l'air froid et humide. Evan expira douloureusement la fumée de sa cigarette. Des battements de cœur à l'unisson. Le silence les liait plus sûrement que les mots. Qu'avaient-ils besoin de parler alors qu'ils percevaient l'un en l'autre les émotions les plus ténues, les souvenirs les plus fugaces, les angoisses les plus noires ? Evan inspira. Erin expira. Une âme pour deux corps.

__\- Tu te noies, Erin. J'ai essayé. Toute ma vie, j'ai essayé de te protéger des marées du monde. J'ai échoué. Je n'étais pas là pour empêcher Rowle de te ravager. Je n'ai pas voulu voir les gouffres qu'il a ouverts en toi et qui ne se sont jamais refermés. J'ai essayé de te protéger des vagues des hommes. J'ai cru que t'éviter toute frustration, j'ai cru que nous affranchir des règles te rendrait l'insouciance d'avant. Je me suis trompé.  
____Je croyais que te faire reine du monde suffirait à réparer ce que les autres avaient disloqué. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
____Le noir de cette guerre est en train de t'engloutir. Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver, Erin. Je ne peux pas te laisser couler sans rien faire. Je ne peux pas te laisser ravager le monde comme il t'a ravagée.  
____Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est ton bonheur.__

__ \- Et toi, mon frère, où est passé ton bonheur ?__

Avait-il seulement goûté au bonheur ? En connaissait-il seulement la mélodie ? Evan ferma les yeux sur le souvenir du corps ténu d'Alecto. Sa peau, ses mains, son regard perçant, ses lèvres moqueuses. Il se souvenait du son de sa voix, du rythme de son souffle, du bruit de sa jouissance et de ses éclats de rire. Mais Alecto si joueuse, Alecto si fougueuse se conjuguait à l'imparfait. Le bonheur était passé, nuage de fumée évaporé.

Alors que lui restait-il d'autres que les souvenirs ? Depuis bien longtemps les sourires d'Erin n'étaient que des mensonges. Leur complicité demeurait, douloureuse et terrible. Evan aurait préféré pouvoir lui mentir un peu mieux. Lui dire que tout irait bien.

Lui promettre qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

. **.** .

Le vent rugit sur les falaises sombres. L'herbe est terriblement verte, le ciel, parfaitement noir. L'orage ne passe pas. Il reste. Les éclairs éclatent au dessus de la mer, les vagues écument comme des chevaux furieux. Erin refixe avec impatience le volet qui claque à la fenêtre de l'étroite cuisine. Elle refait chauffer de l'eau, geste mécanique et salvateur. Comme si agir, même de façon si infime, pouvait mettre à distance les émotions qui rugissent à l'intérieur.

Remus Lupin l'observe, adossé au mur. Il laisse son regard parcourir ce corps qu'il connaît par cœur, et auquel il ne s'est pourtant jamais habitué. Les muscles saillants des bras, la délicatesse infinie des tatouages qui ornent le dos de sa main droite, le jean délavé qui tombe sur ses hanches tout en courbes, l'immense pull gris qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rendu, dont elle a négligemment retroussé les manches, les longs cheveux noirs nattés à la va-vite quelques jours auparavant, dont s'échappent de folles mèches qui lui barrent le visage. Ce visage. S'il lui avait fallu définir la beauté, Remus aurait invoqué ce visage. La louve se sent observée, elle lève les yeux. Leurs regards se croisent.

Il sourit.

C'est un sourire douloureux, contrit, un sourire qui lui coûte, exercice gymnique auquel ses muscles faciaux ne sont plus habitués. Elle incline la tête sur la droite, ses lèvres esquissent un écho à l'expression du lycanthrope.

Le volet se remet à claquer avec une ardeur redoublée. La bouilloire siffle sur le feu.

Dehors le monde chavire.

Le Gryffondor s'approche, il éteint les fourneaux d'une main et attrape la nuque d'Erin de l'autre. Leur baiser est maladroit, désespéré, magnifique. Erin rit, sanglote, rit encore.

. **.** .

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? »

Le silence était lourd. Pesant. Rogue la regarda un quart de seconde puis ferma les yeux lui aussi. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière sur la fragile chaise, le grincement du bois rythmant le silence à contre-temps. Elle fixait le plafond en jouant avec son couteau.

« Exactement ce qu'on avait prévu. »

_Les flammes. Les ruines de monde. Les cris des enfants. La chute du Ministère. Les corps sans vie, yeux grands ouverts. Londres à feu et à sang. Le bourdonnement des mouches. L'odeur de décomposition. Les ecchymoses. Les lames rougies de sang. Les trahisons et les mensonges. Les altercations. La folie des deux camps dans l'escalade de la violence. Les vengeances. L'impasse terrible et boueuse d'une guerre qui s'enlise dans le gris. Les ordres contradictoires. La monstrueuse réalité de finir par s'y habituer. Les souvenirs qui deviennent des cauchemars. Les combats de rue. Les duels sans merci. Les plans sournois et les serpents. Les Détraqueurs en centre ville. Le parfum de fin du monde. Les frontières fermées. Les familles barricadées. Les coups de crocs. Les poisons et les chasses à l'homme. Les larmes et les hurlements. La douleur et la haine. La peur et l'excitation du fauve. Les nuits poisseuses et les jours gris. Les Aurors sans pitié, et les victimes de tirs croisés. Les pénuries alimentaires, et les orphelins de bord de route. Les nuits sans dormir. Les cauchemars et les remords. _

« On a fait brûler le monde, Sev. On a fait putain de brûler le monde. »

Sa voix tremblait. Les quatre pieds de la chaise se posèrent brusquement au sol. Puis le silence. Le silence qui cadenasse les regrets et les chemins non-empruntés.

. **. **.

Il ne dit rien. Il n'a rien dit depuis le premier jour de novembre.

Il regarde les nuages courir à la fenêtre, il écoute le chant des vagues et pose son front contre la vitre. Parfois, il se souvient qu'elle est là, mais souvent il oublie. Il s'oublie.

Il pleure, il geint dans son sommeil, il hurle au milieu de la nuit comme si le noir pouvait envelopper un peu mieux ses blessures. Erin reste. Elle chante, passe ses mains fraîches sur son visage. Elle sait. Elle ne dit rien.

Elle court au bord des falaises. Elle implore le ciel et la terre, elle s'incline devant l'océan qui gronde et s'ébroue comme un fauve, elle plonge les mains dans la terre et elle hurle, elle hurle toute la peine que Remus Lupin ne peut plus dire.

Il a frappé dans tous les murs, brisé ses phalanges sur tous les sols, ouvert ses paumes de mains sur chaque fenêtre du phare. Elle a réparé, les tissus, les murs, les chairs, les vitres, les os.

Elle pose une main sur son dos. Inspire. Expire. Remus Lupin respire.

Dans le salon, les photographies jonchent le sol au carrelage cassé. Les visages souriants dansent à l'infini sur le papier glacé déjà jauni. Des images d'un autre temps. Un temps avant le 31 octobre 1981. Un autre temps. Une autre vie.

Il est le dernier. Il est le dernier.

James. Sirius. Peter. Lily.  
Lily. James. Sirius. Peter.  
Sirius. Peter. Lily. James.  
Peter. Lily. James. Sirius.

La litanie des noms. La valse lente des souvenirs. La ronde impitoyable des regrets. Le fracas du monde à leur porte. Les débris de ce cœur qui battent encore, malgré tout.

Erin pose une main sur son dos.

Tant qu'il respire.  
Tant qu'il respire.

. **.** .

« Tu t'en vas. »

Il le savait avant même de la regarder pour de vrai. Il le savait et son cœur se brisait, le monde s'effondrait. Evan Rosier leva un visage douloureux vers sa sœur.  
Il ne pensait pas un jour devoir apprendre à vivre à moitié.  
Erin ne savait plus respirer.

« Je m'en vais. »

. **.** .

C'était une tueuse.

Et il l'aimait.

Remus Lupin n'avait jamais pu résoudre ce paradoxe.

Depuis Poudlard, depuis leur première nuit, il n'avait pu s'en défaire. De cet amour bancal et gris, de cet amour plus grand le ciel et plus dur que le monde. Une équation insolvable.

Mais elle était sur le seuil, les mains dans les poches et pour la toute première fois de sa vie, une supplique dans le regard.

Un seul pas de côté, un pas de danse raté, pour la laisser entrer.

C'était une tueuse.

Mais il l'aimait.

. **.** .

_Qu'est-ce que trahir ?_

Le miroir n'avait pas de réponse.

_Changer d'avis ?_

Cheveux sombres. Regard brûlant. Mâchoires serrées. Teint pâle. Les mêmes mains fortes, le même port de tête altier. Certaines choses ne changent pas.

_Se rendre compte trop tard qu'on a fait une erreur ?_

Toujours les muscles saillants, le sourire cynique, et cette Marque hideuse sur son bras.

_Détester ce qu'on est devenu ?_

Quelque chose de différent dans le regard océan. Comme un fantôme lointain, une part d'innocence perdue. Les vagues odieuses du souvenir.

Les ravages de la mémoire.

Se donner une chance. Rien qu'une infime chance de changer la course de l'Univers. Oser défier le Destin. Devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Essayer. Simplement essayer.

Mais le reflet était toujours le même. Erin avait détruit le miroir à coups de poings furieux.

. **.** .

« Est-ce que si je crois au Destin, ça rend l'horreur plus acceptable ? »

Elle le regarde avec une tendresse infinie. Avec tant d'amour que c'en est douloureux. Elle hoche la tête négativement. Sa lucidité est limpide comme du verre. Terrible et sans appel.

« Rien ne rendra jamais nos horreurs acceptables. »

Il la regarde pour se donner du courage, avant d'oser se retourner. Elle lâche sa main. Dans le vent glacial qui balaye le petit village, il ne tremble pas. Le cimetière est vide. La tombe la plus récente croule sous les gerbes de fleurs plus chatoyantes les unes que les autres. Des lys, beaucoup de lys. Il soupire dans un rictus douloureux. Les nuages galopent dans le ciel d'hiver, les feuilles mortes craquent sous ses pas. Lily détestait les lys.

Il dépose la gerbe de coquelicots sur la dalle de marbre.

\- Vous me manquez.

. . .

Rien n'est pour toujours. Les grandes promesses sont toutes des mensonges. Ni lui ni elle ne croit plus guère aux grandes histoires qui finissent bien. Ils n'ont pris aucun engagement. Avec cet instinct que n'ont que les survivants des tragédies, ils apprennent à survivre. Un jour après l'autre. Une respiration après l'autre. Il y a tant à faire, le temps s'enfuit.

Elle taille les citronniers, rempote les aromatiques, protège les simples des assauts des éléments et des oiseaux trop avides. La bouilloire siffle dans la cuisine dont le volet continue de claquer. Remus se lève, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'article qu'il corrige pour la publication scientifique.

Il la regarde un instant à travers le carreau fissuré. Elle chante au vent, elle converse avec les nuages, les mains dans la terre, les cheveux en bataille. Une mésange intriguée lui tourne autour en pépiant. Il perçoit d'ici l'odeur de la louve mêlée de sauge, de menthe et d'humus tiède à laquelle s'ajoutent les embruns salés du large. Elle porte sur le visage les traces de sa dernière altercation contre les partisans du Lord Noir. Le nez est cassé en plusieurs endroits. Mulciber. Une longue cicatrice encore rose court du sourcil jusqu'à la mandibule. Dolohov. Il soupire.

Sur la desserte, une missive du Ministère. Celle qui donne un sursis. Tous deux savent que la clémence des juges n'est pas le seul fait de la pugnacité de la louve à chasser sans relâche ses anciens camarades. La lettre est signée par Lucius Malfoy, du Département de Justice Magique. L'œuvre douce et insidieuse de Cissy, par delà les années.

Mais les choses peuvent changer. Alors ils retiennent leur souffle. Ni promesse, ni grand serment un jour après l'autre.

Les livres. Le potager. Le café trop noir et les cauchemars terribles. Les pleines lunes à hurler sur les hautes falaises. Les sales missions que le Bureau des Aurors réserve à Erin. Son regard terne, lorsqu'elle en revient, triste et résignée. Ils n'en parlent pas, jamais. Les fleurs qui éclatent dans le petit jardin, les roses, les lys et les pensées. Les nuits d'amour passion et les journées au lit. Les éclats de rire et les coups de dents. Un bouquet de coquelicots dans la cuisine. Les sanglots et baisers. Le vent qui fait trembler leur monde. Le chocolat chaud qui l'attend lorsqu'elle revient après plusieurs jours d'absence. Les lettres signées de Severus entassées près du canapé. Le ton implacable du Médicomage lorsqu'elle apprend sa stérilité – la magie noire a toujours un prix. L'équilibre imparfait du monde. La fortune des Rosier enfermée à Gringott, à laquelle elle refuse de toucher. La beauté des aurores marines et les orages terrifiants qui balaient la côte. Les tempêtes et les aubes dorées. Sur le petit bureau en désordre, une photo encadrée de la famille Potter au grand complet. Sur les étagères, les faire-parts de décès amoncelés. Erin ne peut se résoudre à les jeter.

Et la ronde dévastée des regrets.

. **.** .

_**Why does somebody has to die ? **_

\- Tu me manques.

La stèle se dresse avec arrogance face à la mer. Rien ni personne, seulement le ciel infini qui se charge de l'orage à venir. Pas de fioritures, rien que le granit sombre, l'immensité verdoyante et les dramatiques falaises de Moher. Au loin, la silhouette floue de la petite maison. La pluie, le vent, le va-et-vient des vagues.

_Evan Rosier  
__1960 – 1981_

Elle veut déposer une main sur la stèle, ne sait plus respirer. Les doigts chauds de Remus se referment doucement sur les siens. Elle pleure.

La pluie, le vent, le va-et-vient des vagues.

Et tout le reste n'a finalement plus d'importance.

_** Oh my darling, 'cause we all do.  
**__**In the end, we all do.**_


	6. Cissy, my dear Cissy

**_Hello ! _**

**_Une journée pluvieuse confinée, ça donne l'envie d'aller creuser un peu les idées venues pendant une nuit d'insomnie. Parce que la relation Narcissa & Erin est un bonheur assez absolu à écrire (autant leurs bonheurs que leurs douleurs d'ailleurs), voici un petit fragment uniquement en l'honneur de cette chère Cissy. Ce n'est pas du tout un personnage que j'ai l'habitude de traiter, donc j'espère que ça sonnera juste. _**

**_C'est un fragment qui se suffit quasiment à lui-seul et se lit un peu en parallèle des précédents. _**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _**

**_Izalys : merci d'être toujours là si fidèle et si encourageante. J'ai toujours la pression de ne pas te décevoir quand je publie quelque chose ! _**

**_Bien à vous, _**

**_Hélène_**

* * *

Il pleut. Douce et fine bruine qui enveloppe le monde de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Il n'existe rien de plus que cette humidité caressante qui lave l'univers de ses horreurs. _De leurs horreurs_. Du moins aimerait-elle le penser.

Peut-on laver le monde ? Toute la pluie du ciel peut-elle suffire à nettoyer leurs abominations ? Elle voudrait le croire. Elle essaie, jour après jour, elle essaie de croire que l'automne exceptionnellement pluvieux de l'année 1981 pourra purifier le présent de leurs souvenirs tâchés.

Le monde se résume à cette vague de gris qui fait courber la cime des arbres, osciller la pelouse bien ordonnée du domaine. Le vent caresse la toiture, gémit aux fenêtres à croisées. Sans violence, murmure plaintif qui se mêle au chant de la pluie sur les carreaux. La brume se mêle gentiment aux arbustes du parc, entoure les tourelles du manoir. Le ciel semble vouloir entourer la Terre de ses bras, panser ses plaies, apaiser ses tourments. Noyer les fantômes, préparer le retour du ciel bleu.

Mais comment le monde pourrait-il se remettre de tant de haine ?

Elle va jusqu'à douter de l'existence même du ciel bleu derrière tant d'obscurité.

Elle ferme les yeux, douloureusement, mais aucune émotion ne vient troubler son beau visage de poupée superbe et silencieuse. Elle ferme les yeux. Invoque derrière ses paupières subtilement maquillées les images d'un passé antérieur, les images d'un passé depuis longtemps perdu. Immolé sur l'autel du pouvoir et de la noirceur. Avec son consentement silencieux.

Narcissa Malfoy née Black soupire doucement. Avec cette retenue des héritières dont l'existence même ne doit pas affecter le monde extérieur. On ne respire jamais pleinement, lorsqu'on porte un nom pareil. Toujours à bout de souffle. À petites inspirations mesurées. Ne pas trop gonfler la poitrine. Ne pas prendre trop de place. Surtout, ne pas s'ouvrir au monde. Être belle, superbe, inaccessible et détachée. Surtout, surtout rester silencieuse.

Ses longs cheveux d'or blanc tombent en une longue tresse impeccable sur son épaule gauche. Un diamant imposant brille à son annulaire. Comme chaque jour, elle a passé des heures face à son miroir. Discipliné sa longue chevelure, magnifié son teint pâle, sublimé ses grands yeux clairs, éclairé ses lèvres de rouge carmin. Des pendants dorés teintent à ses oreilles. Un sautoir précieux illumine sa poitrine généreuse. Elle porte un pull de cachemire gris, bien trop grand pour elle, dont elle a retroussé les manches, emprunté à son époux. L'odeur musquée de Lucius se fond à son propre parfum sucré, senteur familière et rassurante de son quotidien.

À quel moment le monde avait-il basculé ?

(…)

_Au commencement était ses yeux. Regard moqueur, rieur, perçant. Une invitation au crime. Et tu les aurais suivis au bout du monde. Des yeux bleus, le bleu délavé d'un ciel d'hiver. Une peau de porcelaine, et des cheveux d'or. Des cheveux d'or, des doigts de fée, et les dentelles les plus exquises que tu arrachais d'un seul geste. Elle était ta poupée. _

_ Cissy. _

_ La blonde Narcissa, la beauté froide de la Maison Serpentard. La fierté de son nom, la pureté des Blacks incarnée dans une enfant aux allures de duchesse, dans une adolescente faite femme, dans un corps écrin, offerte et compliante. _

_ Mais toi tu n'y avais pas cru une seule seconde. _

_ Elle était ton aînée, impériale Préfète qui punissait d'un regard et menaçait d'un sifflement venimeux. Mais tu n'avais pas peur. Elle était la glace, insensible et terrible. Meurtrière. Les regards ne la quittaient jamais. Silence et mépris. Condescendance parfaitement maîtrisée. _

_ Mais tu savais toi. Tu savais la chaleur de son rire, dans l'intimité des cachots. Son amour pour la tour d'Astronomie. Ses envies d'évasions. Son goût immodéré pour la musique. Sa passion infinie des livres, des mots. Les heures passées à la Bibliothèque à la regarder lire. Perdue, absorbée dans des romans qui te seraient tombé des mains en un instant. Mais elle était si belle, la princesse des Serpents, si apaisée, lorsqu'elle se laissait emporter par les mots d'un René Char, dans les descriptions d'un Zola, dans les récits d'Oscar Wilde ou dans des ouvrages plus anciens, que tu ne reconnaissais pas, et tu t'en moquais. Tu la regardais être heureuse, et tu avais envie de la préserver du reste du monde. De la tempête qui grondait dehors, et de la tristesse du destin qu'on avait écrit pour elle. _

_ Tu étais devenue sa gourmandise. Son interdit si doux, si chaud. Une pâtisserie au miel dont on se met plein les doigts, comme une enfant, comme on croque la vie dans un coup de dents._

_ Vous vous étiez dévorées. _

(…)

Narcissa quitte l'embrasure de la fenêtre en saillie qui donne sur le parc, dépose son thé au jasmin sur une jolie desserte de bois clair. Distraitement, elle parcourt du regard le petit cocon qu'elle s'est créé au sein de l'impersonnel manoir Malfoy. Des lys blancs éclatent de beauté sur la desserte. Une bibliothèque imposante couvre le mur opposé – romans, poésie, mythologie, récits de voyage, ouvrages sociologiques, manuel de français et d'italien, couvertures précieuses d'ouvrages anciens, reliures de cuir fatiguées, les goûts personnels de l'héritière s'affichent avec élégance entre les étagères de bois précieux. Le piano trône à côté de la fenêtre, majestueux ami, inlassable source de joie.

Le blason argent et bleu nuit des Malfoy s'affiche avec fierté sur son nécessaire à correspondance, à côté du carnet d'adresse à la couverture raffinée. Chaque chose est à sa place, avec la perfection qui la caractérise. La pièce est claire, lumineuse, agréable. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre à croisées s'épanouissent des plantes d'intérieur luxuriantes. Un chaud tapis de laine de couleur claire réchauffe le parquet couleur miel poli par les années. L'atmosphère est chargée par la senteur puissante des lys, mêlée à l'humidité de l'air qui s'engouffre par la fenêtre entrouverte. Sur la petite desserte, un bouquet de rose séchée tire un sourire à la jeune femme. L'odeur en a passé depuis longtemps.

Comme les fleurs, leur histoire a passé depuis longtemps.

_ « Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, Cissy, mais visiblement même ça c'était trop. » _

(…)

_Narcissa n'a jamais ressenti ça._

_Le soleil perce à peine à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre à croisées qui donne sur le parc. L'aube est froide, le givre brille dans la lumière du matin, le ciel est clair. Un grand ciel d'hiver délavé et plein de promesses. Le dortoir des Serpentards est encore calme. Narcissa se mord les lèvres._

_Elle n'a jamais ressenti ça._

_A côté d'elle, Erin dort. La respiration de sa compagne est douce, régulière. Apaisée. Ses cheveux sombres sont en bataille, du maquillage a coulé sous ses yeux. Elle grogne alors que la lumière monte dans la chambre, se retourne sur l'oreiller. Les muscles fins jouent sous sa peau nue. Narcissa admire la finesse forte de ses épaules, la courbe parfaite de son cou, l'élégance folle de cette mèche de cheveux qui lui barre le visage. La vue seule de la bouche entrouverte lui donne envie d'y coller la sienne. D'y planter ses dents, de la goûter du bout de la langue. Narcissa retient son souffle. Elle a seize ans, et elle apprend l'amour._

_La folie d'un corps à corps qui ne peut les mener qu'à la catastrophe._

_Erin finit par ouvrir les yeux. Les oiseaux se réveillent timidement dans le parc. Regard orage, regard de fer qui la happe, l'emprisonne encore une fois._

_« Bonjour, Cissy. »_

_Et Narcissa sourit. Un sourire qui illumine le monde. Elle est si belle, si belle qu'Erin se mord les lèvres, si belle que son cœur explose dans sa poitrine. La vie n'est pas assez vaste pour contenir cette tempête de sentiments. Le ciel ne peut pas comprendre la grâce d'un tel amour. Les deux femmes se regardent, dans un silence qui vibre d'or et d'argent. Leurs bouches se trouvent, leurs peaux se cherchent. Erin se redresse, fait basculer le corps sublime de Narcissa sous le sien._

_Et elles inventent l'amour, encore._

(…)

Le petit corps respire doucement contre elle. La pluie a cessé, et la brise joue avec les lambeaux de brumes qui s'accrochent aux grands arbres du parc. L'odeur d'herbe mouillée l'enveloppe un instant alors qu'elle contemple son domaine. Elle ne franchit pas le seuil de marbre, reste immobile sur le pas de la porte un instant. Où irait-elle ?

Il n'est d'autre endroit sur Terre où elle pourrait être. Ce monde est _son_ _monde_, son récit a été écrit pour elle bien avant qu'elle n'y paraisse. Madame Lucius Malfoy. Épouse modèle. Mère dévouée.

Elle réajuste avec une tendresse infinie l'étole d'alpaga qui enveloppe l'enfant endormi. Son fils. Un sourire plein de douceur éclaire son visage. Narcissa dépose un baiser sur le front de Drago. Elle est tellement heureuse que ce soit un garçon. Elle lui donnera tout. Le pouvoir et le choix. Tout pour que le monde lui appartienne. Pour que son domaine ne soit pas sa prison.

(...)

_« Les femmes ne choisissent pas, Cissy. Jamais. Nous ne naissons pas pour avoir le choix. »_

_Le regard dur de sa sœur la transperce. Andromeda est belle, à sa manière un peu sauvage, solaire, à l'opposée de la froide magnificence de sa cadette. Elle est la préférée de Cissy, l'étoile la plus brillante de son ciel, celle qui la guide et la protège depuis toujours. Elle est la saveur sucrée des dimanches matins, l'éclat de rire qui réveille le vieux manoir endormi, l'espièglerie qui a coloré son enfance._

_« Les femmes ne choisissent pas, ma douce. Et lorsqu'elles le font, on les efface de la tapisserie. »_

_Le regard d'Andromeda est plein d'une résignation froide et dégoûtée. Elle sait, déjà. Elle sait à ce moment qu'elle s'apprête à sacrifier pour vivre un amour interdit. Elle est prête à en payer le prix. Sa grande sœur passe une main sur la joue de Cissy. Lui relève le menton avec toute la douceur dont elle est capable. Les yeux bleus sont brillant de larmes, plein d'une tristesse qui lui brise le cœur._

_« Mais toi, ma toute petite, ma toute douce, auras-tu la force de te dresser contre ton propre monde ? »_

(…)

Cissy trouvait ça stupide, la manie qu'Erin avait de lui offrir des fleurs. Pendant deux ans. Chaque jour, une rose sur l'oreiller. Chaque matin, une fragrance différente, une couleur nouvelle. Chaque jour, une fleur à l'image de leur nuit, une teinte à la hauteur de leurs rêves.

Car Erin était une Rosier. Les Rosier ne savaient pas dire les mots tendres et jolis qui construisent un amour. Ils n'avaient jamais su.

Mais les Rosier descendaient d'un sorcier un peu fou, qui avait créé les sous-espèces de roses les plus folles, croisés les plus beaux spécimen, emprisonné les parfums les plus délicats dans d'exquis pétales éphémères. Et c'était peut-être mièvre, peut-être fou, mais c'était la seule façon dont Erin avait su dire son amour.

(…)

_ Le ciel s'est embrasé. Les nuées roses s'amourachent des fiers sommets enneigés, le vent siffle dans la vallée, les arbres ploies, les hommes baissent les yeux. _

_ « C'est la fin, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_ Elle acquiesce en silence. Fière et brutale, les lèvres gercées, le souffle erratique. Fière et si seule déjà, drapée dans ses lambeaux de rêves. Elle est belle, tragique, princesse de verre et d'acier. Tu aurais pu la briser. Tu as essayé. _

_ Elle ne t'a pas laissé faire, et la marque de ses ongles marquent encore ta peau et tes nuits. Elle a déchiré tes aurores, ravagé ton arrogance, elle a déchiré le ciel pour vous offrir du temps. _

_ Du temps, du silence et des larmes. _

_ Mais le ciel s'est embrasé, les montagnes sont en feu, et c'est si beau que tout perd son sens. L'infini escarpé des sommets d'où s'élèvent des volutes de neige poudreuse. Irréelle. Elle est là, immobile, si proche de toi que tu perçois sa chaleur à travers vos vêtements. Si proche, et partie déjà. Les mots se sont enfuis, le monde s'est évanoui. Il n'y a plus que vos deux corps face à face dans le silence, et un bouquet déjà fané à tes pieds._

_ Et le rose pâlit. Les couleurs ocres rouges du ciel s'éteignent. Tu réalises avec une seconde de panique que la nuit vient. _

_ Et tu le sais, toi, que le soleil ne se lèvera plus jamais. _

_ C'est votre nuit qui tombe. _

_ Tu passes une main sur son visage parfait. Trace une dernière fois les contours de ce visage que tu connais par cœur. Effleure les lèvres qui t'ont engloutie un matin de printemps. L'amour éclate dans ta cage thoracique, rugit dans ton ventre, tes jambes tremblent. Tu ne baisses pas les yeux. Elle est si belle que le monde s'effondre. _

_ Elle est si belle, et elle te quitte. _

_ Alors, toi, Erin Rosier, tu capitules. _

_ Tu ne vois pas les larmes qui ravagent le visage parfait de la femme que tu aimes. Tu n'entends pas ses mots qui te suivent dans le soir glacial. Rien que le vent qui siffle et le craquement de la neige à chacun de tes pas. _

(…)

L'atmosphère orageuse pèse de tout son poids sur le manoir. Exacerbées par la lourdeur de l'air, les fragrances n'en sont que plus entêtantes. Narcissa les aime comme ça. L'air est saturé d'humidité, presque palpable, irrespirable. Attenante au petit salon, la verrière victorienne est un monde clôt coupé de tout, personne ne s'y aventure réellement. Narcissa l'a voulu comme ça.

Les rosiers ont envahi tout l'espace. Toutes les espèces, tous les spécimen les plus rares, les plus recherchés s'entremêlent dans un fouillis sauvage et magnifique. Toile impressionniste, la roseraie est un mélange de verdure et d'épines, de roses pastels, de blancs lumineux, de jaunes tendres, de rouges passion, d'oranges solaires, de bleu et de mauves. Le monde devient un entrelacs de couleurs et de parfums, sol et plafond se confondent dans cet écrin de verdure miraculeuse. Elle les a toutes choisies une à une, patiemment. Comme un jardin du souvenir, un album photo invisible. Un rocking chair est installé entre les lianes d'un _rosa_ _banksia_ dont les petites fleurs jaunes ont la saveur d'une mâtinée de printemps et un _Narrow_ _Water_, dont les pétales d'un rose-blanc très doux rappellent un éclat de rire sous les étoiles.

Quand Lucius Malfoy rentre du Ministère, il se dirige sans une hésitation vers la roseraie. Dans le rocking chair, enveloppée dans son pull en cachemire, Narcissa rit aux grimaces de leur fils. Le Mangemort a une esquisse de sourire face à la scène innocente. Jamais n'a-t-il trouvé tant de beauté que dans ce visage.

Déjà le regard bleu de Narcissa se pose sur lui. Interrogateur. Inquiet.

Lucius s'approche de son épouse, dépose une lettre sur ses genoux, et avec beaucoup de douceur pour un homme si dur, dépose un baiser sur sa chevelure dorée.

« Le mandat d'arrêt à son encontre a été annulé. Erin est libre. »

Les yeux de Narcissa se ferment un instant, le ciel lui-même semble soupirer de soulager. L'orage roule au loin, un courant d'air fait frissonner la roseraie.

« Viens, rentrons à la maison. »


End file.
